coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Barlow
Simon John Barlow (né Richards) is the son of Peter and Lucy Barlow, who returned to Weatherfield with his father following his mother's death from cancer. He and his father moved in with Ken and Deirdre Barlow, and while Peter was originally reluctant to raise his son, he changed his mind when he found that Lucy had left him everything in her will on the proviso that he raised Simon. Peter then purchased the local bookmaker's shop, and moved into the upstairs flat at 9a Rosamund Street - with Simon. Upon starting Bessie Street School on 1st December 2008, Simon befriended fellow Street infant, Joshua Peacock. On 19th December 2008, he was upset when Peter arrived at his Nativity play heavily drunk. He stayed with his grandparents for the night saying, "I don't like it when Daddy shouts". In 2010, Peter married his girlfriend, Leanne Battersby, who Simon eventually called Mum. At Christmas time, Peter was allowed to have Simon back at their home when Peter insisted that he should stop drinking alcohol for Simon's sake. In early 2009, Peter drunkenly set fire to his flat trapping him and Simon inside before being rescued by Luke Strong and Tony Gordon. On 6th December 2010, Simon was trapped in 13 Coronation Street after a fire, which was an after-effect of a tram crashing off the viaduct and into the Corner Shop. Simon was playing hide and seek when this happened. He was hiding in a closet and was rescued by Jason Grimshaw. In 2012, when Peter and Leanne's marriage broke down, Simon moved out with Leanne and lived with her and new boyfriend (and later husband) Nick Tilsley, at 8 Victoria Court. However, when Leanne and Nick's marriage also broke down, Leanne and half-sister Eva Price reached a tenancy agreement with Dev Alahan and now rent 18a Victoria Street (the flat above Prima Doner). In November 2013, Simon found himself bullied by Grace Piper and Faye Windass. After being paid by Tracy Barlow to walk Eccles and look after Simon and Amy Barlow, the pair caused chaos at No.1 upon their return, going through Tracy's clothes and smashing a vase. A frightened Amy ran upstairs but Grace pinned Simon down and with the help of Faye, they forced him into one of Amy's dresses and covered his face in make-up. Not being humiliated enough, the pair videoed the incident. Simon managed to escape and fled to Nick's Bistro for Leanne's help. The video eventually got around Weatherfield High, and made its way to Bessie Street School as some pupils acquired it from older relations at the school. In September 2014, Simon started at Weatherfield High. He was distraught when his father was found guilty of murdering Tina McIntyre and requested that he wanted his name changed back to Richards. However Peter was eventually cleared when Rob Donovan was revealed as the real culprit. Simon felt guilty for believing his father was a killer and was even upset when Peter took the decision to leave Weatherfield for Portsmouth. But Simon had a heart to heart with his father, and even Carla promised that she would run him down to Portsmouth to see Peter anytime. After the death of Kal Nazir in June 2015, Simon grew frustrated and threw a remote control at Leanne's face, bruising her. He was marched round to Ken's house and kept there until Leanne came to terms with it and later collected him. Simon apologised for his actions, stating that it wouldn't happen again, and embraced Leanne. The following day the pair went to France to visit Leanne's grandmother Gloria Price in order to get a break from recent events. They returned from holiday but it was clear Simon was still in a bad mood. On his 12th birthday, Simon was angry when Leanne bought him the wrong colour trainers and later that day Ken gave him a video game that Leanne had already bought him. However he brightened up when Carla bought him the right trainers, but his mood fowled again when they returned home and was told that he couldn't go to the Red Rec with his mates as she'd opted to take him out for a birthday tea. Simon then shouted at Leanne and called her ugly before being sent to his room. Quotes "Tired" (First line) --- "Don't worry, this happens every year." (to Max Turner when his mother, Kylie Platt drunkenly arrives for the school's nativity play) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Barlow family Category:2003 births Category:Residents of 1 Coronation Street Category:2003 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 8 Victoria Court Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street